His Butler: Lustful
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: It was seldom that Ciel had nightmares of his past, but it was extremely rare for him to have a nightmare about one of the many times he was violated. When sleeping becomes a challenge, a certain demon butler knows how to help.


**His Butler; Lustful**

* * *

A small lump of blankets hid the sweating boy sleeping underneath them. His face was twisted in pain as he thrashed about. Earl Ciel Phantomhive was caught in another horrifying nightmare. The images of the branding iron flashed through his mind, and the feeling of his attacker's fingers all over his skin lingered in place. It was seldom that Ciel had nightmares of his past to begin with, but it was extremely rare for him to have a nightmare about one of the many times he was violated. And they weren't usually as vivid as the one he was having this December night.

Ciel's eyes shot open as his mouth was left open in a silent scream. Mismatched eyes closed tightly as he heard footsteps come closer to his bedroom door. Three short knocks, and the door opened. "Young master?" the man walked into the room and over to the young Earl's bed, where he was shaking terribly. "Are you alright?"

The boy's answer was shakey, "Wh-who are you?"

The man smiled. "It is I, Sebastian, your butler."

Ciel stopped shaking momentarily. "Sebas...tian...?"

"Yes, my lord?"

The boy tucked his knees under his chin and let out a terrified sigh. "I'll be alright, Sebastian," he lied.

It was the butler's turn to sigh, "Young master, nightmares aren't very common for you to have. And whenever you do, they keep you from sleeping the rest of the night."

The blunette refused to look at the raven demon since he knew that the older man was right. Until now, he hadn't really noticed that his nightmares made it hard to fall back asleep. Ciel only thought that he woke up when the sun was still barely past the horizon in the early morning. Sebastian watched his master curl up into a ball and fall to the side and shiver noticeably. The butler covered the young boy with the blanket once again, and took the candle, ready to leave. "Wait, Sebastian." The butler turned back to the bed. "Stay with me, if you desire."

_If you desire, _which meant it was not a direct order. It was no secret that Sebastian had strong feelings for the Earl of Phantomhive, but the master still directly ordered him to do every and any thing possible. For Ciel to give Sebastian a choice as to whether or not he wanted to stay was heartwarming. Sebastian walked around the bed and sat on its other side, making it dip due to weight difference. He set the candle down on the nightstand and blew the flame out, lying down next to Ciel. The demon's eyes flashed red as he licked his master's ear, through with waiting. "I know of a good way to help you sleep," he whispered, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

The Earl didn't reply, his blush growing heavier, but the blood wasn't just going to his face. His arousal was getting bigger and harder, making it painful. Ciel had to fight with himself to _not _touch himself. Sebastian noticed it fairly well and began unbuttoning his master's night shirt, exposing his chest and perky nipple. Two slender fingers reached up and pinched a nervous bud, sending the boy into a wave of euphoria. Moans left the blunette's mouth as Sebastian toyed with his chest, pinching flesh here and there. The gesture made Ciel throw his head back, allowing Sebastian to climb over him. Ciel blushed and closed his eyes, turning away, but was forced to face his butler when Sebastian took his head to plant a hot, needy kiss to his master's lips.

Tongues tangled together and the Earl noticed just how long the raven's tougue actually was. His mind drifted and he began to think about how the tongue will wrap around the head of Ciel's cock and lick it from top to bottom, then back. His dick grew harder as his butler lowered his head and took a pink bud into his talented mouth, making Ciel writher in pleasure, tangling his fingers in the long black locks.

With his hands, Sebastian unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on the long night shirt, slipping it off the blunette's arms. In response, the Earl of Phantomhive covered his sensitive area, his face a bright, glowing red. The demon lifted his head to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Don't hide youself from me. Every crevice, mark and bump is an amazing specticle to me."

The raven ran his finger over the branding mark, making the boy wince and turn away. "Do not touch me there, Sebastian."

"But, young master," Sebastian countered, "your imperfections are important to me. Your scars, your eye; they are all precious. They show our relationship." He licked the mark, trailing his tongue down. He heard his young master gasp loudly, curling his hands into fists.

Words couldn't express how the boy felt, but his expressions and motions told the butler that he wanted more. The rock hard shaft was standing high and full of might, seeking desperate attention. Sebastian sought to make sure that Ciel would get what he wanted. He took his gloves off with his teeth one by one, his red eyes looking right at Ciel's mismatched ones, making the boy shake in anticipation. Sebastian lowered himself to be between the Earl's legs so that the hardened cock was right in his face. He trailed his tongue up the shaft to the head, where he wrapped his lips around it, pushing his tongue against the slit. The boy arched his back and bucked his hips into the butler's awaiting mouth. Sensing his anxiety, Sebastian began sucking, bobbing his head up and down. He was going incredibly fast, but Ciel wasn't surprised, especially when he felt his climax approaching quickly.

Seconds before he could release, Sebastian let the pulsing cock go with a 'pop', making Ciel whimper. "Why'd...why'd you stop?" he asked. "I didn't tell you to."

A wicked smirk made its way to the butler's face. "I would rather you wait before you finish."

The boy didn't have an answer. His dick was dripping with precum and was twitching every few moments, aching to be touched. He let out a soft moan and held his arms out, beckoning the raven closer. The older of the two happily complied, though not showing any emotion, and lowered himself, allowing Ciel to wrap his arms around the demon's pale neck and press their lips together. This kiss wasn't as needy as the other, but to both men, it was passionate enough.

Sebastian pulled away first, looking at the young Earl's beautifully flushed face and noticed his lustful eyes; one a deep sapphire while the other a majestic purple, the covenant shining brightly. Seeing Ciel in his dazed state gave Sebastian time to undress himself, and let himself be entertained by the way his master's eyes were looking at him hungrily. Once the raven's shirt was off and he was working on unbuckling his pants, the blunette reached up and ran a hand down the pale chest, letting his fingers ghost over the older man's skin, making him moan in delight. Oh, how the boy loved hearing sounds like that come out of his butler's mouth. The Earl palmed the hardened nipples on the man's chest, getting a loud throaty growl in return. He wanted the demon to feel good as well, so he mimicked the act performed on him, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Hearing Sebastian's moan gave him the confidence to keep going, running his trembling hands down the pale stomach above him, before loosing his hand in dark curls.

Ciel blushed, looking down at his hairless naval, imagining it with as much hair as the raven had covering his. He hated not reaching his growth spurt despite being already fourteen - almost fifteen. A small pout made its way to the boy's lips as he ran a hand down the demon's erection, watching as the man shivered and gasped in pleasure. "Young master," the butler murmured, "don't tease."

The blunette made a face. "Don't call me by that title; call me by my given name when we're alone. And don't tell _me _what to do, I am _your _master."

A low chuckle escaped from the other male's mouth as he flipped his master on his knees. "My dear, Ciel, why don't we change roles just for one night?" he slowly found the puckered hole between Ciel's cheeks and pushed a finger in.

The boy writhered beneath him. "Wh-what are you...?"

"Preparing you, young - Ciel." Even as Sebastian added a finger, the Earl could hear him fix his quick mistake. The two fingers began scissoring, stretching the virgin hole even more. Eventually he took his fingers away, making Ciel whine loudly, but quickly prodded the hole with the tip of his cock. "Are you sure?" he questioned one last time.

"Take me Sebastian..." Ciel murmured, waving his ass in the air. "Please..."

"Is that an order?"

Curse him for bringing up the contract. Always whenever the boy even began begging - and it was very rare - the demon just had to ask if it was an order. Order or not, Ciel only wanted the demon to fuck his virgin ass until he couldn't stand let alone sit up the next morning.

"...yes." Ciel looked back at Sebastian with a fierce glare. "Fuck me; that is an order."

Sebastian didn't reply, only bucked his hips foreward, fully concealing himself in unfamiliar warmth. He didn't dare move, instead allowed the blunette to get used to having something large inside of him. Tears ached to fall down cheeks, but the boy refused to even cry in front of his new lover. "Ngh..." he groaned, clutching the blankets under him. "M-move..."

"Is that an-"

"Fucking hell, Sebastian, just _fuck me_!"

Hearing a strong yell like that come from his master's mouth, the demon began moving back and forth, slamming into the boy's prostate almost every time. Because Ciel had been kept from orgasming, his self-control and awreness was slowly slipping.

The boy hid his face in the sheets as his butler continued to thrust into him. With one hand he held onto the squirming boy's hip, the other pumping the leaking dick in time with his thrusts. Eventually, Ciel started bucking his hips back into Sebastian's cokc, wanting to feel more of the pleasure he was being served.

With a final piercing scream, the blunette's hole tightened as he came all over the raven's hand, causing the demon to cum deep inside his master, letting a low groan out as he pulled out, thick semen spilling out of the boy's hole. Sebastian fell to his side, wrapping his arms around the young Earl's frame. "I...love you, Sebastian..." he whispered meekly.

"What shall we do about Lady Elizabeth, Ciel?" the man asked, running a hand through Ciel's hair.

"She's already noticed that I don't have an attraction to women," the boy confessed. "And she thought that I'd end up with you after a short while..."

When his voice trailed off, his eyes closed as he fell asleep with Sebastian holding and watching over him. Demons had a choice if they wanted to sleep or not, and sleeping would cause him to leave his master vunrable.

A knock sounded on the door and Finnian's big, blue eyes appeared, a concerned look in them. He hesitated.

"What is it, Finny," Sebastian asked, refusing to sit up in fear of waking Ciel from his exhausted slumber.

"O-oh," he stuttered, jumping at the sound of the head butler's voice. "I 'eard young master screaming, so I came to check on 'im." He could faintly make out the butler's clothes on the ground.

"He's fine," the raven assured, tracing the outline of the Earl's jaw with his finger. "The young master just had a nightmare. I have calmed him down."

The blond bowed, catching Sebastian's bare chest as the demon moved to hug the blunette closer. He turned and closed to door, not seeing or hearing the man as he kissed Ciel's cheek and whispered, "Until the day your soul becomes mine, I shall be your slave, my love."

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next afternoon, making it a beautiful day. The servants watched out a window as Ciel enjoyed his lunch in the garden, Sebastian at his side. "Young master is 'aving a nice lunch outside 'oday?" Finnian asked, turning to the other servants.

"Ah don't blame 'im," Mey-rin said, fixing her glasses. "'Tis such a nice day."

Bardroy didn't say anything, just pointed outside, his cigarette about to fall from his lips and his eyes wide. The maid's nose began dripping scarlet blood while Finnian covered his blushing face.

Down below, pink dusted Ciel's cheeks as his lips were taken by Sebastian. His eyes were closed and was happily kissing the butler back, their fingers intertwined together. The boy pulled back and smiled, standing up, allowing the demon to sit, taking the blunette onto his lap. "Ciel," he purred. "We have an audience."

The Earl of Phantomhive shrugged, wrapping his legs around the raven's slim waist. "Let them watch. Love cannot be taken away from us." He proceeded to press his lips to Sebastian's lightly.

"Until the day you take my soul, I shall be your master, my love."

* * *

**WOOT. Praise drunken writing!**

**So...I hand-wrote this about a week ago and was _totally _sober, and my friends borrowed it, said it was good, then gave it back to me saying that I should post it on here. Viola! Here you are. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I do think you all know that I most certainly don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.**


End file.
